marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 19
| cover date = April, 1974 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Roy Thomas | writers = Marv Wolfman | pencilers = Gene Colan | inkers = Tom Palmer | cover artists = Gil Kane; Tom Palmer | colorists = Glynis Wein | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Roy Thomas | previous = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #18 | next = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #20 }} "Snowbound in Hell!" is the nineteenth issue of the first ''Tomb of Dracula'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The issue carried an April, 1974 publishing date and a cover price of .20 per copy. The story was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by Gene Colan and inks by Tom Palmer. The cover art was illustrated by Gil Kane and inked by Palmer. The issue was colored by Glynis Wein with John Costanza providing the lettering. It was edited by Roy Thomas. In this issue, Dracula and Rachel Van Helsing find themselves trapped in the frozen peaks of the Transylvanian Alps. Realizing that Rachel may end up becoming his only viable food source, Dracula is determined to keep her alive and in good health. Rachel however, seizes upon Dracula's perceived vulnerability for one last desperate attack against him. Meanwhile, Quincy Harker learns an unsettling truth about Blade's physiology while Mister Lo continues Lucas Brand's training under the watchful eye of the mysterious Doctor Sun. Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Rachel Van Helsing Supporting Characters: * Blade * Frank Drake * Quincy Harker Villains: * Dracula * Lucas Brand * Doctor Sun Other Characters: * Jack Russell * Mister Lo * Unnamed helicopter pilot Creatures: * Vampires * Werewolves Locations: * Southeastern Europe :* Southern Carpathians * Ireland * France :* Paris Items: * Darkhold * Quincy Harker's wheelchair * Wooden stake Vehicles: * Frank Drake's helicopter Animals: * Mountain goat * Ram Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1, the Tomb of Dracula Omnibus, Volume 1, and volume two of the Tomb of Dracula trade paperback. It is also partially reprinted in the 1974 Dracula: Terror in the Snow book-n-record set by Power Records. * Final issue of the series with Roy Thomas as Editor-in-Chief. He is succeeded in this capacity by Len Wein. * Final issue with a .20 cover price. Beginning with issue #20, the cover price raises to .25 per issue. * The events from this issue take place after ''Werewolf by Night'' #15. The werewolf makes a cameo appearance in a flashback to events from that issue. * This is the first instance in which Dracula is able to sleep within an enclosed area that is not a coffin filled with soil from his native homeland. * Blade's immunity to vampirism is first revealed in this issue. * Reference is made to Tara Brooks in this issue. Tara, Blade's mother, was first seen in flashback in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #13. See also External Links * Tomb of Dracula #19 at MDP * Tomb of Dracula #19 at Comics.org * Tomb of Dracula #19 at Comic Vine * Tomb of Dracula #19 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Category:1974 comic book issues Category:April, 1974 comic book issues